


If I can’t have you tonight then I’ll have bichen instead!

by SutaZheng



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Bichen - Freeform, MDZS - Freeform, Modaozushi - Freeform, Other, mo dao zu shi smut, wei Ying uses bichen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutaZheng/pseuds/SutaZheng
Summary: Wei Ying and Lan Zhan can’t do their everyday is everyday activity so Wei Ying has to come up with a different way to pleasure himself.
Relationships: Lan Zhan Wei Ying, wei ying bichen
Kudos: 62





	If I can’t have you tonight then I’ll have bichen instead!

Unedited  
"Aya, Lan Zhan. I'm so bored." Wei Ying lays sprawled out on the ground while Lan Zhan is sitting on a chair grading away at the papers he has to check. Tonight was so boring. The "every day is every day" thing can't be done tonight because Lan Zhan has to grade papers. Wei Ying smirks as he crawls under the table. "Wei Ying no." Lan Zhan says sternly making Wei Ying blow up in anger. "Fine!" He pouts angrily before leaving and going into their bedroom. 

Wei Ying scans around the room and there he spotted bichen. He smiles mischievously before grabbing bichen. "So cold but so nice." He grabs a bottle of lube before placing himself on the bed. Wei Ying removes almost all his layers off only leaving him in his then robes that barley covered his legs. He spills some lube onto his hand and smears it all over bichen. "Ah~" he closed his mouth being careful so Lan Zhan can't hear him. He quickly gets up and takes a silencing tails man. This made it so no matter how loud Wei Ying was no one could hear him. 

"If I can't have you tonight then I'll have bichen instead!" Wei Ying lays back down the bed and slowly puts bichen inside him. Wei Ying tilts his head back in pleasure as the thing went in him. Suddenly bichen starts moving on it's own. "Ah!?" Next thing he knew bichen was going at it in a fast pace giving no mercy. Wei Ying couldn't complain though. The pleasure was too good. "Oh god~" Wei Ying watches as bichen goes in and out repeating the same action over and over again. The soft icy blue sword touched every craves of Wei Wuxian's insides as it went in and out touching the sweet spot that sends Wei Wuxian moaning and trembling every time.

With this Wei Ying nearly faints. The pleasure was too good and overwhelming. "S-so good~" he curls his toes as his eyes rolls back with his back arching and cum all over his chest but bichen kept going. At this rate Wei Ying was extremely sensitive. Tears spilled out of his eyes from all the things bichen was doing to him. It only continued to go faster as Wei Ying moaned and yelled. "More! More!" He demands and the bichen goes even faster then before. "How is this even possible." Wei Ying moves his hand to dick before moving his hand up and down. "This is so dirty~ but so good~" he says to himself. Finally feeling his dick twitch a string of cum shoots out and lands once again on his chest. 

When bichen finally stops Wei Ying takes bichen and starts sucking on it. He swirls his tongue around it pretending like it was lollipop. Pulling away with a loud pop Wei Ying places bichen in his arms as his eyelids gives out on him. 

End hehe


End file.
